Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 15 - Something There
Astrid/Belle: There's something sweet And almost kind But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined But now he's dear, and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before *Penny/Mrs. Potts: Come along, dearie. Let's get you off those wet things. *Diego/Beast: She glanced this way I thought I saw And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw No it can't be, I'll just ignore But then she's never looked at me that way before. *Diego/Beast: Belle, I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise! *Astrid/Belle: May I open them? *Diego/Beast: Alright, alright. Now. *Astrid/Belle: I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life! *Diego/Beast: Do you like it? *Astrid/Belle: It's wonderful. *Diego/Beast: It's yours. *Astrid/Belle: New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming But there's something in him that I simply didn't see *Astrid/Belle: Oh, this is one of my favorites! It's "King Arthur." Have you ever read it? *Diego/Beast: No. *Astrid/Belle: You don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read this again. Wait...you can read this first. *Diego/Beast: No, that's alright. *Astrid/Belle: No, really, you read it. *Diego/Beast: Oh, No, you... *Astrid/Belle: No, you. *Diego/Beast: No. I can't... *Astrid/Belle: You never learn to read? *Diego/Beast: Only a little, and long ago. *Astrid/Belle: Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud. Come here, sit by me. *RJ/Lumiere: Well, who'd have thought? *Penny/Mrs Potts: Well, bless my soul *Verne/Cogsworth: Well, who'd have known? *Penny/Mrs Potts: Well, who indeed? *RJ/Lumiere: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? *Penny/Mrs Potts: It's so peculiar. Wait and see *RJ/Lumiere and Verne/Cogsworth: We'll wait and see All three: A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before '' *Verne/Cogsworth: ''Perhaps there's something there That wasn't there before'''' *Spike/Chip: What? *Penny/Mrs Potts: ''There may be something there that wasn't there before '' *Spike/Chip: What's there, Mama? *Penny/Mrs Potts: Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older. Come along now. Let's give them some privacy... *Spike/Chip: Mama? *Penny/Mrs Potts: Yes, Chip? *Spike/Chip: Will I ever get to be a boy again? *Penny/Mrs Potts: I hope so. *Spike/Chip: When will I know? *Penny/Mrs Potts: Soon. If it's to be. It will be very soon now. Come along, son. *Astrid/Belle: Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called "Excalibur," Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still, he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword... *Diego/Beast: So that must mean he's the king! *Astrid/Belle: Wait and see. *Diego/Beast: I never knew books could do that. *Astrid/Belle: Do what? *Diego/Beast: Take me away from this place, make me forget for a little while. *Astrid/Belle: Forget? *Diego/Beast: Who I...(forgot to say "what he is") What I am... *Astrid/Belle: We have something in common, you know. *Diego/Beast: What is that? *Astrid/Belle: In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd. *Diego/Beast: You? *Astrid/Belle: So, I know how it feels to be...different. And I know how lonely that can be. *Astrid/Belle: For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout. Arthur is king. *Diego/Beast: told you so... Category:Parodies